A scream
by sapphirecoral
Summary: Sinar bulan banjiri jalanan Sindria. Jangkrik menyanyi pecah keheningan. Jeritan itu. Morgiana, Kougyoku menghilang. Warning: Ga jelas, Ga nyambung, Garing, Typos


Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Warning: Newbie, typos, gaje, dan lain lain

Cahaya bulan menerangi jalanan Sindria yang telah sepi setelah puncak pertemuan beberapa hari lalu. Jangkrik memecah keheningan dengan suaranya.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhkkkkk!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Alibaba yang sedang bersantai mengobrol bersama dengan Aladdin di kamarnya.

"Entahlah, seperti jeritan orang yang kesakitan," jawab Aladdin dengan tampang biasa saja.

"Dimana Morgiana?" tanya Alibaba dengan tampang ketakutan, dia kan sudah berjanji untuk menunggu nya. "Mari kita cari."

"Paman Sinbad, apa kau melihat Mor-san?"

"Enggak, coba tanya ke Kougyoku, dia terakhir kali bersama dia" jawab Sinbad. Alibaba dan Aladdin bertanya kepada setiap orang yang lewat. Karena sudah tengah malam, tidak banyak orang yang mereka temui. Rasa khawatir menempel di jantung Alibaba.

"Morgiana bisa melawan ribuan bandit dengan ratusan harimau. Kougyoku juga akan aman jika bersama Morgiana. Namun, entahlah mungkin hanya perasaan aku saja. Teriakan tadi sepertinya berhubungan dengan mereka, mungkin kita bisa mencari mereka dengan sihir nya Yam-san. Atau mungkin kita bisa meminta Marsrur-san untuk mencium bau mereka" wajah Alibaba mengartikan kecemasan di gantikan oleh wajah yang berharap.

"Dan sepertinya Yam-san dan Masrur-san sudah tertidur, kurasa kita tidak bisa mengandalkan mereka," wajah Aladdin melambangkan menyerah membuat Alibaba tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendoakan kedua sahabatnya

* * *

"Mengapa ini terjadi pada ku? Mengapa aku harus melihat kejadian itu?" Kougyoku berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Tak biasanya dia berjalan jalan di Sindria sendirian. Dilihatnya tangan nya ada bercak darah. Kejadian itu terus berputar bagai film yang tak pernah selesai. Dia terus berjalan menjauhi istana, mendekati kolam ikan ditaman. Dicuci tangan nya. "Pasti sakit rasanya menjadi dia," darah yang ada di tangan nya tidak mau hilang. Dia biar kan darah itu menempel di kulitnya. Matanya berair, dia mengantuk. Kemudian tertidur di rumput Sindria yang basah.

* * *

"Aladdin, bangun. Ayo kita cari Morgiana dan Kougyoku," Alibaba mengguncang guncang tubuh Aladdin.

"Ouamm, mereka masih belum ketemu?" tanya Aladding yang masih mengantuk.

"Aku sudah tanyakan pada Ja'far-san, katanya mereka tidak ada di setiap sisi istana, mereka sedang mencari di seluruh kota," jawab Alibaba. "Ayo kita bantu mereka, Alibaba-kun"

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar. Namun keributan terjadi dari arah luar Istana.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa seperti itu? Kenapa kau mengajak Morgiana? Dan dimana Morgiana sekarang?" tanya Sinbad dengan tampang aneh, diikutin para Jenderal.

"Kami jugamenemukan banyak darah dan daging juga kulit dekat pos penjagaan selatan juga pisau daging," lanjut Ja'far sambil membaca kertas laporan.

Diseberangnya Kougyoku sedang berdiri dengan wajah ketakutan. "A-aku tidak tau, aku tidak menyangka ini bisa terjadi, awalnya dia datang. Aku begitu gembira lalu mengajak Morgiana untuk ikut, namun aku datang setelah itu ..."

"Cukup Kougyoku, kami tidak akan percaya dengan tampang polos dan kata-kata mu. Yam, gunakan sihirmu!" suruh Sinbad kepada Yamuraiha. Mereka pun melihat replika Kougyoku dan Morgiana.

Di sana, Morgiana sedang berjalan di Istana menuju kamar. Kougyoku sedang berjalan diluar Istana sendirian, dan sepertinya menemukan seseorang kemudian berjalan kembali ke Istana. Kougyoku dan Morgiana pun bertemu kemudian pergi keluar Istana dan pergi ke pos penjagaan yang kosong jauh dari Istana. Disana mereka menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya tadi Kougyoku temukan. Mereka seperti sedang membuat sesuatu. Kougyoku pergi keluar untuk mencari toilet, ketika kembali Morgiana sedang berteriak sambil memegang jari jari nya. Kougyoku yang panik memegang tangan morgiana yang sedang pingsan malah keluar kemudian mencuci tangan nya di kolam lalu tertidur.

"Haaahhh?" tanya semua orang kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang dari belakang. "Morgianaa? Mengapa kau? Kenapa kau?" tanya Alibaba yang bingung, membuat wajahnya semakin berantakan. Semua orang pun ketakutan, mengira Morgiana terbunuh oleh orang yang ditemukan Morgiana dan Kougyoku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Morgiana yang sedang membawa nampan besar yang sepertinya berisi makanan. Kougyoku pun berjalan mendekati Morgiana, sepertinya Kougyoku ketakutan.

"Mereka tidak percaya dengan kata kataku. Coba kau yang menjelaskannya kejadian tadi malam, Morgiana," Kougyoku menunjuk nunjuk Sinbad.

"Tadi malam? Ohh, kemarin kami bertemu dengan Hakuryuu-san, dia mengajari ku memasak," jawab Morgiana dengan tampang dingin. "Haaahhh?!" teriak Alibaba yang membuat wajahnya semakin hancur, karena kebingungan.

"Lalu kami membuat hadiah, ketika sedang memotong sapi, pisau daging yang di pegang Hakuryuu meleset kemudian membentur kepala Morgiana dan melukai tangan nya!" seru Kougyoku dengan wajah kemenangan.

"Ya" jawab Morgiana dingin. "Dimana Hakuryuu sekarang? Berani beraninya dia menculik gadis ku, melukainya, dan tidak mengobrol dulu dengan ku," seru Alibaba sambil menaikan lengan bajunya, tak ada yang menjawab, semuanya kebingungan.

"Dia sudah pergi, dia datang untuk membantu kami membuat makanan untuk ulang tahun Alibaba-kun," lanjut Morgiana. Kougyoku tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Semuanya diam, kesunyian itu di isi oleh suara tawa Kougyoku yang horror. Banyak yang tidak mengerti dengan kejadian pagi itu, mungkin readers juga termasuk.

Pagi yang begitu aneh dan membingungkan juga penuh akan tawa horor sang Kougyoku, juga tampang menjijikan Alibaba yang kebingungan. Digantikan oleh malam yang menyenangkan, karena ada pesta ulang tahun sang Alibaba.

"Selamat Alibaba-kun," Aladdin menjabat tangan Aladdin yang sedang makan makanan yang dibuat Morgiana tadi sambil di kelilingi wanita cantik. Begitu juga Sinbad, tapi wajahnya sedikit kesal karena Alibaba menuntut Pesta untuk ulang tahunnya. Alibaba tertawa bersama gurunya dan sahabat sahabatnya karena cerita Morgiana. Morgiana yang termasuk kerumunan Alibaba itu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak merasa sakit dengan kepala juga kaki nya hanya saja dia kaget karena kapak itu mengarah padanya dengan tampang dinginnya dilanjutkan dengan cerita Kougyoku yang mengatakan bahwa dialah yang membuat makanan itu, tak ada yang tertawa atau mendengarkan cerita Kougyoku. Semuanya bahagia begitu juga Hakuryuu yang melihat dari kejauhan bersama Judal.

"Ayo Hakuryuu," ajak Judal. "Selamat ulang tahun Alibaba-kun" bisik Hakuryuu yang sepertinya terdengar ke telinga Alibaba. Alibaba tersenyum ke arah bulan kemudian mengajak Morgiana menari. Rukh ikut menari disekeliling mereka.

* * *

Oke, akhirnya selesai fanfic pertama ku. mungkin rada gaje sama ga nyambung. maafkan, maklum newbie.

oh, iya, cerita ini diambil dari mimpi aku beberapa hari yang lalu, sebenernya sih dimimpi akunya morgiana nya mati T-T tapi aku kasian ya udah diganti jadi giniya. ga papa kan? terima kasih yang mau review  
0_0


End file.
